


Alone

by TheBlankSpirit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlankSpirit/pseuds/TheBlankSpirit
Summary: "I just want to stay, I just want to keep this dream in me." - Ryan star, Losing your memory.I'm so sorry for this. Please, turn away, please keep scrolling. This isn't a happy one.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any signs of this behavior from parents, or from anyone, please speak up. What I'm putting Wade through is base off of real life events, as my friends have told them to me. They have lived them, and no one else ever should. Please, I beg of you, don't let history repeat itself.

_[Clocks](https://youtu.be/MIHZBKl7KPw) _

The first time they forget about him, Wade is three years old. The world is so huge at that age, the counter tops a realm of unknown and the kitchen a forbidden treasure chest. He’s hungry, so very hungry. He waits patiently, mama said she would come back soon with supper. She’s put on a movie for him, it has dinosaurs and he likes those, though he doesn't understand why the people keep screaming and getting hurt. And the dinosaurs don’t talk. Mama said she would be back soon, but when his movie is over, and the black lettery thing has gone by, she still isn’t back. He sits still only a little longer before deciding to get whatever he could manage to eat without making a mess.

In the end, it doesn’t matter. He drops the pot of very hot water all over himself and it hurts  __ it hurts so much, and all he can do is cry, cry, scream and eventually, when no one comes he sleeps. 

When he wakes up the next morning, it’s to loud angry voices. Mamma is back, and so is Papa, they’re angry and he doesn’t know why, he gets up to check on them only for the voices to get louder.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want a child Robert! He always makes a goddamn mess. Such a worthless, useless piece of shit! A mistake robert! That’s all that bastard of a son is! ” her voice is shaking, the room is dark and filled with shadows and Wade thinks of going back to his bed. He woke up in bed, but he was on the floor earlier. His eyes fill with tears, mamma and papa brought him to bed. He sniffs loudly and his parents see him there, barefooted and looking at them. Papa stands up from his chair at the table and stomps towards him loudly, wade backs up into a corner eyes wide.

“What the fuck are you doing up runt? Huh? Go back to bed. We’ll speak in the morning.” his voice is soft, not at all matching his footsteps and for a second, Wade breathes. Then mamma speaks, and nothing will ever be right again. 

“No, let him stay. I want him to know how much i wish he was dead. I should have gotten rid of him ages ago! Dropped him right at that church on Broadway! We would have been better off.”

“You don’t mean that Diana.” papa says, pushing the three year old into his room before shutting the door. Wade struggles back into bed, his diaper itchy and uncomfortable, and curls up into a tight ball, hugging his blanket to his chest, shutting his eyes tight. For a while, the world is darkness and peace. 

Before he can even blink, wade is four years old. He started school a few weeks ago and it was easy to see the difference between all of the other  _ wanted  _ kids and himself. His birthday is just another day like any other, except his teacher asks if he has anything for the class. He doesn’t understand and says no. over the next few months, he learns that parents bring a treat for the class on birthdays. He cherishes every single one.

When he turns five he meets Logan and his big brother, Victor. They live across the street and Victor is so, so cool. Logan is sick alot and doesn't go to school, his parents care for him and give him everything he wants. It takes a while but he makes a home there too and for a few weeks everything is perfect. Two meals a day, enough to drink and a house that's warm as winter creeps closer. 

And then it isn't. Logan's parents notice the state of Wade's clothes, that he doesn't have a winter coat, that his boots are too small and they call the men in blue. The men come and go, but Wade never sees Logan again.

(he finds out years later that there was a break in and that after everything, Logan and Victor got sent to live with their uncle in Ontario, but by then Wade is an adult.) 

Wade knows it's all his fault, that's what dad said. He doesn't make any friends again.

By the age of seven, Wade can out cook kids twice his age, he has to if he wants to eat. A box of Mac and cheese can go a long way when you have spices. He develops a love for Mexican food early, after a kind lady buys him a taco pack at the grocery store. He finds out that it's easy to get what you want when you're an "adorable" child. He uses it to his advantage. 

He comes home one day to find the cupboards and refrigerator locked. He goes hungry again that night.

He manages to get a job at age ten, he doesn't make much but it's enough to get a meal from Mickey D's at the end of the day (nothing huge, something from the value menu usually) but he's eating a meal a day. He doesn't pay much attention to school anymore, he's much too tired. Eventually Wade's teacher, Mr. Jonathan notices that he never brings lunch and always looks tired, the teacher starts bringing extra for his student. In return, Wade makes more of an effort in class to pay attention. 

When he does pay attention Mr.Jonathan realises that his blonde student is actually very talented with words, he'll pick up languages like pine sol destroys bacteria. Soaks them up one after the other like a sponge in water. Soon Wade speaks and reads three languages fluently (french, English and Haïtian Creole). Mr. Jonathan tries to contact Diana and Robert Wilson to make them understand that their child is very talented, that he should be in a better school. That he could go far as an interpreter. They never pick up the phone. 

At age eleven Wade meets his first soldier, the man is from Quebec and he's trying to ask for directions to the grocery store, but doesn't speak a lick of English, enter Wade. Eleven year old languages genius. 

He recognizes the words and goes to say hello, asking if he needs any help, the man gapes at him. As Wade leads him to where he needs to be, the soldier tells him that the military could use someone like him, that he looks strong and would get paid three thousand dollars per month, at Wade's surprised gasp and wide eyes, he laughs. "That's just reserves pay kiddo!" 

With that much, Wade knows that he could move far away, learn more languages and "The military will make you travel". Wade picks his career track right then and there. Anything to get the hell out of Dodge.

He doesn't tell Diana or Robert. 

He's still eleven when Diana gets into a car crash, her engine explodes and viciously scars the right side of her face, the sight makes Wade gag even more than he ever has before.  _ The outside matches the inside now at least. _ She looks rotten, like someone took a bite out of her and spat it back out, super glueing it back on to her face.

(When he looks in the mirror at age 27, all he can see is her. He really is her spitting image. Killebrew didn't ruin that.)

He sets every single penny he finds aside for the trip to Toronto, he'll enroll as soon as he turns sixteen. He keeps learning languages, learning three more by the age of thirteen (Arabic, Modern Mandarin and German).

Diana dies. Life goes on. Robert gets violent, but what else is new. He gets back up and moves on. Three years to go. He counts down the days, until finally, it's enrollment day.


End file.
